This invention relates to an improved small sized jet boat and more particularly to an improved hull for such a boat.
A very popular type of small watercraft is designed to be operated by a single rider that is seated in a straddle type fashion on the hull of the watercraft with his feet placed on sides of the deck or in foot well portions. This type of watercraft is normally powered by a jet propulsion unit and is extremely sporting in nature. It is important for the handling and sporting characteristics to maintain a relatively narrow hull. As a result, this type of watercraft has little utility other than sporting operation.
However, many owners of this type of watercraft would also like to be able to employ the watercraft for other uses. For example, this type of watercraft could lend itself admirably to uses such as fishing or the like. However, the size of the watercraft makes it impossible to carry any other material such as fishing materials on the boat. Also such boats are not particularly suited to long distance cruising.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved hull configuration for a small watercraft that includes detachable containers for carrying additional objects.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved convertible hull for a small watercraft that can be used for sporting or utility purposes.
With small watercraft of the type described, a novice rider may experience some difficulty in handling the watercraft until he becomes more acquainted with it. Also, the hull, because of its sporting nature, may not offer the desired stability under all conditions.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved hull arrangement for a small watercraft which is convertible between a sporting and a more stable arrangement.